Mermaids
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: When looking for a spell to break the curse the ancestors put on Kol the Mikaelsons find a spell buts it's tricky and everyone is shocked over Kol's friend.


I wrote this for Klarolineauweek

Saturday: myths and legends, For creatures and beings from folklore and myths.

"I found it."

The Mikaelson siblings and Davina have been searching for weeks to find a spell to rid the curse on Kol enforced by the ancestors. " Let me see."

"For a spell like this it's going to take power it says I need all four elements wind, rain, fire and earth the only problem is I don't know where to find these."

Davina speaks up " When I was chosen as a harvest girl I represented fire."

Klaus looks at the former harvest girl and girlfriend of his brother " It's a good thing you survived all those times I tried to kill you."

Elijah looks at his brother and at the witch " Niklaus."

Freya looks up from the book " Well then that just leaves earth, rain and wind."

Kol at the moment has himself under control " I can help with the rain and possibly the earth."

 **Xxx**

He vamps off his siblings and Davina run after him they find him in his room. " Kol what are you doing?"

Kol stops throwing things around " The one year i was alive in the 1800s at the time I thought she was them most beautiful woman I had ever seen and up until I met Davina that had been true. This woman wasn't just a woman she was a mermaid. She gave me a shell and told me if I blow into it where ever she is in the world she would hear it and come but it's been two hundred years and I misplaced it."

He looks at klaus " That's what happened when you dagger siblings then move."

Klaus just rolls his eyes. They all start looking through Kol's room. " What does this shell look like and how did you meet a mermaid?"

Kol looks up from looking under the bed. " It's a enchanted conch shell. I was draining someone down by the Mississippi River when I heard 'That's not very nice.' I threw the girl to the side I finished with her anyway. I saw a girl in the water I went closer to her and she told me her name was Caroline. I asked her what she was doing in the Mississippi River she said she was swimming and revealed her tail everyday for that year I would go to the Mississippi River and we would talk."

After half a day of destroying Kol's bedroom. Kol moves a painting by mistake on top of the fireplace and sees something behind the painting. " Of course I forgot I had that."

Everyone looks at him he moves the painting and there's a safe in the wall he puts in the combination and opens it inside is the enchanted conch shell. "I remember now I put it in the safe so Nik couldn't steal it."

Klaus rolls his eyes and cross his arms. Elijah straightening his suit. "Now that the shell is found we need the mermaid Kol how does the shell work."

Kol looks at his oldest living brother " You blow into it but because it was spelled by a mermaid I have to blow into it by the spot I met said mermaid if I blow it inside the shell will disintegrate."

 **Xxx**

Caroline was visiting her father when she heard a sound of a conch she gave away two hundred years ago to a friend being blown " Excuse me father I have to go."

Her father nods.

 **Xxx**

" So what do we do now?"

Kol looks at his siblings " We wait she could be anywhere it will take her a little while to get here."

Klaus lets out a breath and sits on a bench " Mermaids."

 **Xxx**

For two days they wait by the Mississippi on the second day Klaus is ready to give up and go home when Kol points to the river. " Look there's something in the water."

Klaus turns around and in the distance he can see something coming closer to them. Caroline swims up to the shore and sits on a rock her tail is tired from swimming for two days with very little break time. " Kol Mikaelson I give you a shell and don't hear from you for two hundred years in all cultures that's rude."

Everyone is speechless except Kol sitting in front of them is the most beautiful woman they have ever seen.

Her blonde wavy hair cascades down her back and over her chest there's some blue streaks in her hair and if they look closely they can see she has shells over her breasts.

She has a turquoise tail with different shades of blue scales all over. " Sorry darling you know how I told you about my brother Nik he daggered me again then I died twice but that's not why I called you here."

Caroline running her hands over her tail getting some ocean slim off it " I was with my father when I heard the shell. What is it?"

Kol looks around at his starstruck family and shakes his head " Guys come on she's just like us except she lives in the ocean and has a tail." He turns back to Caroline. " I need your help I have been cursed. My sister found a spell to stop the curse but we need something from the elements earth, wind, fire and rain and you live in water and are part of the earth."

Caroline washing her hands in the water to get rid of the slim " Kol your the first person who when they found out what I was they didn't want anything. So I will grant you this one wish what is it you want?"

Kol rubs the back neck " One of the scales from your tail."

Caroline stops brushing her hair and puts her hands back on her tail " I'm sorry I can't do that. You see my tail is a part of me. I can't just take scales off it what your asking me is the equivalent to asking a human to give you one of their arms there born with it just like I was born with this tail. As I grew I got more and more scales and the tail grew. I want to help you but is there anything else I can give you maybe blood or slim off my tail from the ocean."

Freya finally getting her bearings she's never seen a mermaid " Maybe some blood I don't know if that will do but we can try."

" Do you want my blood in my mermaid form or my human form?"

Elijah has gotten over the shock too " Your human form?"

Caroline moves her hair and there around her neck is a shell necklace with a blue stone in the middle " If I touch this necklace and think of being human I have legs it was a gift from one of my many suitors."

Freya is still amazed that mermaids are real and one is in front of her " It would be strongest in your mermaid form."

 **Xxx**

" So darling who do you want to bite you?"

Caroline smiles and shakes her head " Same old Kol I have missed you but I will choose you sexy."

She points a finger at Klaus. Kol laughs Klaus is still staring at her Kol nudges his side " Nik"

Klaus still doesn't move in his long life he's thought he's seen everything but he's never seen a mermaid and she's beautiful. " Darling a little watery persuasion."

Caroline twirls her wrist and aims it at Klaus a splash of water hits him making his clothes wet that snaps him out of his shock amazement "What."

Rebekah gets a little bit of water on her too "My shirt."

Klaus goes to move and realizes his clothes are wet. " Why are my clothes wet?"

Caroline smiles up at him " I splashed you."

Klaus walks over to her "If you wanted me to take my clothes off you could of just asked."

Caroline has a flirty smile on her face " We can do that later. Right now we needed you and you were to enthralled in my beauty it happens a lot. Now we need you sexy to bite me to get some of my blood for that spell. I won't let them take any of my scales there apart of me."

Klaus is used to calling people love but it's different someone calling him names he likes it. He bends down in front of her she moves her hair off her shoulder to her back she puts her hands behind her so her chest is exposed " You choose sexy."

Klaus smiles down at her " I'm going to have fun with you."

Caroline caress his faces " Au contraire it is I who will be the one having fun with you."

Rebekah makes a choking sound. Kol looks at his friend "Darling you can flirt with my brother all you want after I am un cursed."

Caroline looks at her old friend " I'm holding you to that." She looks back at Klaus "Come on sexy bite me I'm sure I will enjoy it as much as you do."

Klaus looks over her body and bites her wrist.

Freya gets a jar she brought and gets some of her blood. Freya looks at the blood " As mermaids do you also control weather?"

" That's gods my father controls the water my uncle controls lightening."

Rebekah looking at the mermaid " Who are your parents?"

Caroline saying it like its the most normal thing ever " Aphrodite and Poseidon."

Rebekah shocked " Your parents are the King of the sea and the Goddess of love?"

Caroline shrugs " Yeah my sister can create wind I can control water like my father. I also have an island named after me and the goddess of said island."

Freya looks at her intrigued "Can you get your sister here so we can have wind then we just need earth."

" Would two mermaids work for earth?"

Freya shrugs " I don't see why not."

 **Xxx**

Caroline rubs one of the many rings on her fingers this one has a K on it. A couple minutes later they see something in the water coming closer to them " Katerina."

Katherine smiles she looks exactly like Caroline except she has brown hair " Your lucky I was close."

Caroline hugs her sister then turns to the Mikaelsons " This is Katherine my sister."

She turns back to Katherine " I need some wind."

Katherine looks confused and Caroline explains " For you sister and that Adonis in a suit."

Elijah looks taken back by the compliment.

Katherine twirls her wrist and a gust of wind appears and Freya traps it in a bottle.

Both mermaids touch their necklaces and instead of being in the water with tails they are standing on the grass with legs in blue bikinis.

Both Klaus and Elijah look at the mermaids in shock.

 **Xxx**

They get to the mansion and Freya puts the ingredients in a bowl. Freya looks over at the two mermaids Caroline looks concerned and Katherine is flirting with Elijah "Ready."

Caroline looks at her sister " Katherine we can flirt later we need to save my friend."

Katherine annoyed she loves hot guys " Why he's not my friend?"

Caroline rolls her eyes and grabs her sisters hands and puts their entangled hands in Freya's hand.

Freya and Davina begin to chant both Caroline and Katherine feel a tingle.

Freya and Davina chant louder they will not give up there was a loud sound and Freya and Davina continue to chant.

Kol is surrounded by blue mist " Guys is this part of the spell?"

" It's the ancestors they're trying to keep there hold on you."

Freya squeezes both Caroline and Katherine's hands tighter and chant louder.

Some of the blue mist surrounds Freya and Davina to make them stop but they continue.

Light bulbs are breaking the ancestors are making the room spin.

While there trying to surround Kol and stop Freya and Davina its also trying to get in between Freya, Caroline and Katherine to break their connection.

The ancestors do not want to release there hold on Kol. The witches are determined Freya and Davina get the room to stops spinning there's an explosion and the blue mist disappears.

Kol, Freya, Davina, Caroline and Katherine fall to the ground unconscious Klaus and Elijah catch them before they hit the floor.

 **Xxx**

They wake up and Caroline looks up at Klaus she has her head on his lap " Sexy coming to my rescue."

Klaus smiles down at her " You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Caroline smiles up at him and cups his face.

 **Xxx**

Katherine awakes in Elijah's arms " Adonis you caught me."

Elijah doesn't know why but since he saw her swimming up to them he couldn't take his eyes off her. " For some reason I can't take my eyes off you."

Katherine flips her hair off her face " That happens it's because our mother is the god of love and seduction."

 **Xxx**

Davina wakes up and goes over to Kol " Kol wake up."

Kol groans " Yes darling."

Davina looks worried " How do you feel are you less angry and less blood thirsty?"

Kol looks around he can hear Davina's heartbeat but not like before where it was amplified " It worked I don't feel like ripping your throat out."

Davina tackles him and he falls on his back she hugs him and kisses him they did it they un cursed Kol.

 **Xxx**

Elijah and Katherine leave the room to let the love birds have some privacy " Adonis where are you taking me?"

Elijah guiding her into a room " It's the study and why do you keep calling me adonis and we haven't formally be Introduced my name is Elijah Mikaelson."

Katherine looks at him he is different from her suitors " I'm Katerina. Do you know the story of Adonis?"

" He was loved by two goddess."

Katherine shakes her head when Elijah offers her a drink " Mermaids don't drink. One of the two goddess that loved him was my mother the other was my aunt I call you Adonis because of all the men I have been with you are the most handsome."

Elijah is taken a back by her confession "Thank you."

Katherine nods and grabs his head and kisses him.

 **Xxx**

Klaus took Caroline to his studio " These are beautiful."

Klaus looks at a painting of a snow flake " This one is an expression of post modernism."

" There's something lonely about it but I'm no art critic in my house we have no paintings."

Klaus looks at her with such fascination " Where do you live?"

Caroline has been with mermen, gods, and even a few humans but Klaus is different. "Atlantis."

Klaus looks at her stunned " You live in the lost city of Atlantis."

" Yes why are you so surprised?"

Klaus laughs " It's just that I'm a thousand years old and I have heard of legends people searching for the city of Atlantis forever."

Caroline looking at another painting " My father put a protection around the city to protect his family he doesn't like humans."

Klaus smiles she feels comfortable around him to share more about herself " Your father and I have something in common we don't like humans."

Caroline looks at him she loves her father but she doesn't like how he used to treat humans " When someone was in the water coming from a battle he would make the waters so bad and make the person praise my father."

Klaus nods " Humans are food for me."

Caroline twirls a piece of hair " And what about me."

Klaus smiles at her " Your not human and you have becomes my favorite mermaid."

Caroline smiles " Thank you you can kiss me if you want."

Klaus looks at her and smiles " Really"

Caroline nods " I can see it you want to plus there's an old saying once you kiss a mermaid no other kiss will be the same."

Klaus leans down to her " I believe that."

He cradles her head and kisses her she puts her arms around his neck.


End file.
